


Wild Yards

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Musical, terrorismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft y Lestrade se ven forzados a trabajar juntos, pero sus estilos son muy diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Yards

Nunca habían trabajado juntos. Ahora, la situación lo requería y ciertamente no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos. El ataque terrorista forzó el arrejuntamiento del servicio secreto y Scotland Yard, es decir, de Mycroft Holmes y Greg Lestrade.

-No me gusta esto, Myc.

-A mí tampoco, pero no hace falta decirlo porque ya se ha indicado en el párrafo anterior.

Ambos se preocupaban por la seguridad del otro, y no era un entorno agradable en el que trabajar, ya que debían estar concentrados y no pendientes de su pareja. En ese momento, estaban fingiendo que no ~~se chupaban la polla~~ tenían una relación íntima, que solo eran compañeros ocasionales, mientras se preparaban para asaltar un zulo en lo que esperaban que fuera la última operación de desmantelamiento de la célula eucariota terrorista.

El equipo de Lestrade entró primero, seguido por los agentes de Mycroft, más profesionales y preparados pero ya se sabe que los peones van delante. Mientras, los líderes de los dos equipos se quedaron fuera dando apoyo moral.

-¿Has comprado la leche?

-No.

-Damm it, Mycroft.

Fuman. Hablan de cosas sin importancia. Dentro se oyen tiros. Mycroft le pide a Greg que se saque los calcetines cuando tengan sexo. Greg acepta. Gritos desesperados. Discuten sobre qué cenar esa noche, y al final deciden ir a un restaurante porque se lo merecen después de un día tan duro. Se sonríen con cariño. La sargento Donovan sale del zulo, cubierta en sangre y órganos. Les informa que han ganado.

-Oh, cool. –Respondió Greg, tirando su segundo cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo- Bien, que salgan todos los que no hayan muerto. Tenemos que poner en marcha el procedimiento habitual…

Siguiendo su orden, sus agentes van saliendo uno a uno. Hace recuento, están todos vivos. Del equipo de Myc, sin embargo, solo han sobrevivido tres. Los del Yard están hechos de otra pasta. Ni siquiera necesitan chalecos anti-balas. Porque son muy machos.

-All right, here we go –Dijo Lestrade, poniéndose delante de todos los supervivientes- Together, together, together everyone. –Se da media vuelta y pone los brazos en jarra- _togeher, together, come on lets have some fun._

_-Together, were there for each other every time. Together, together, come on lets do this right.-_ Respondió su equipo al unisono, posicionándose en una fila horizontal detrás de él. Donovan dio un paso adelante y caminó de manera sassy hacia Mycroft y el servicio secreto.

- _Here and now it’s time for celebration. I finally figured it out_

_\- Yeah yeah._

_-That all our dreams have no limitations. That's what it’s all about._

_-Yeah yeah._

El Yard cantaba, siguiendo una coreografía compleja y ejecutándola con perfección. Mycroft observaba con una ceja levantada y la barbilla ligeramente alzada, juzgando a todos. Y entonces sus agentes se unieron a los de Greg.

_-We're all in this together .Once we know that we are. We're all stars and we see that we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand. Make our dreams come trueeee…_

Greg se acercó a Mycroft sin dejar de bailar, haciéndole gestos para animarle a unirse. El político no se movió de su sitio. Su cara, que ya tenía una expresión horrorizada de por sí, casi se rompe al ver aparecer a su hermano y a John Watson, que sin dudar se unieron al baile.

_-We're all here and speaking out with one voice. We're going to rock the house. YEAH YEAH. The party's on now everybody make some noise, come on scream and shout._

Apenas unos segundos despúes y para sorpresa del mayor de los Holmes, la señora Hudson, Moriarty, Anthea y la Reina estaban entre la multitud, siguiendo la coreografía ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo se sabía la canción?  ¿Y el baile? Mycroft estaba muy confundido.

- _We're all in this together. When we reach we can fly. Know inside we can make it. We're all in this together once we see there’s a chance that we have and we take it!_

-Gregory, no entiendo…

- _Wild Yarders everywhere, wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it .Let's get to it._ _Come on everyone!_

Entonces el grupo se disolvió. Anderson y el equipo de forenses entraron de nuevo en el zulo y Lestrade  y Donovan inspeccionaron la zona en busca de pruebas o rastros que pudieran indicar la posición de más terroristas. Los demás personajes que no tenían realmente relación con Scotland Yard o el servicio secreto desaparecieron.

Se oyó el sonido de ambulancias, que llegaban para atender a los heridos. También el sonido de un camión de helados que llegaba para atender a los hambrientos. Mycroft se acercó a Gregory y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Greg… ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado?

El detective se giró hacia él, sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A todo… lo del baile. Y la canción.

Tanto Donovan como Lestrade fruncieron el ceño. Se miran entre ellos, extrañados.

-Mycroft… ¿por qué no te vas a casa? Estarás cansado de todo esto. Yo iré en un par de horas… -Respondió por fin Greg, poniéndole una mano en la parte más baja de la espalda y empujándolo suavemente hacia uno de los coches patrulla.

-Pero… pero…

-Shhh venga… vete…

Mycroft no tuvo más remedio que meterse en el coche. Al alejarse, todavía estupefacto, se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana de atrás, y le pareció ver como todos rompían a bailar en otro numerito, pero entonces el automóvil dobló la esquina y la escena desapareció de su vista.


End file.
